O Sofrimento de Quem Ama
by Sararl
Summary: Há muitas formas de violência mas ser magoado por quem amamos... Esse é o pior tipo de violência... MOMENTO DE INSPIRAÇÃO


Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens me pertence e blá blá…

Leiam só e vejam se está bom, ok?

--

Estava sentada no sofá quando o Draco chegou. Vinha cansado, o cabelo loiro despenteado e molhado pela chuva. Corri para ele, dei-lhe um beijo doce e tirei-lhe o manto. Ele olhou para mim, enternecido por me ver de robe cor-de-rosa e beijou-me mais uma vez.

- Draco, querido, estava à tua espera… - sentámo-nos ambos no sofá, abraçados.

- Eu disse que ia demorar, Hermione…

- E onde foste?

Ele apertou o meu ombro com um pouco mais de força - Não tens nada a ver com isso!

- Só estava a perguntar, Draco.

- E se deixasses de perguntar? - ele levantava-se e tirava a camisola.

Deitou-se em cima de mim e beijou-me. Começou a desapertar-me o robe e a pôr a mão sobre o meu peito. Mas eu não queria fazer amor. Não naquele momento.

Levantei-me e apertei o robe. Sentei-me no sofá oposto e olhei para ele. Estava muito irritado. Os olhos cinzentos tinham adquirido um tom negro da raiva.

- Agora não, Draco… Está bem? - ele levantou-se e beijou-me a mão.

- Se a menina o diz… - beijou-me os lábios e foi ao quarto.

Segui-o e ele começava a escrever uma carta. Silenciosamente, aproximei-me da mesa e espreitei por cima do ombro dele. A letra gótica desenhava _Querida Charlotte_ e ele estava concentrado. Toquei-lhe no ombro, ao de leve e perguntei-lhe quem era a Charlotte.

- Pensas que é quem? - gritou ele, amarrotando a carta com a mão direita.

- Uma amiga tua… Talvez do trabalho, não? - se calhar ele pensava que eu estava a dizer que ele tinha uma amante. Tratei de o esclarecer - Draco, amor… - passei-lhe a mão pela cara - Não estou a dizer que tens uma amante… Nós somos tão felizes…- e sorri, para lhe provar que estava a ser verdadeira.

- Francamente, Hermione, sempre pensei que fosses mais inteligente…

O meu sorriso desvaneceu-se e dei um passo atrás, enquanto os meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Não podia acreditar que Draco tivesse uma amante. Era impossível.

Ele agarrou-me no pulso com demasiada força e atirou-me ao chão. Avançava sobre mim com um olhar ameaçador. Levantei-me e corri para a sala. Ele agarrou no robe e puxou-o. Escorreguei e ele deu-me um murro num dos olhos. A dor e a incredulidade passavam por mim demasiado rápido para poder pensar.

Afastei-o, arrastei-me até à varinha dele e apontei-lha. Ele riu-se, trocista e deu-me um pontapé na mão que tinha a varinha. Pegou nela e atirou-a pela janela.

Já me tinha levantado e dirigido para a porta mas ele foi mais rápido e pegou na minha cabeça, atirando-a contra o braço do sofá. Eu tentava fugir mas ele era muito mais forte. Sentia o sangue quente a escorrer-me pela cabeça e via os pingos caírem sobre o tapete. Como se não bastasse e a minha dor não fosse suficiente, ele deitou-me no chão e atirou-me uma pequena caixa que servia para guardar as jóias. Acertou-me no lábio e pescoço e gritei de dor.

Draco estava furioso, não fazia a mínima ideia porquê, mas parecia que o único desejo dele era espancar-me. Puxou-me pelos cabelos, deixou-me levantar e, quando consegui erguer-me, deu-me uma estalada na cara. Puxou o robe e arrancou-o, magoando-me os braços. Deu-me um pontapé nas pernas, lançou o robe para a minha cara e saiu de casa, sem uma palavra.

Eu chorava, agarrada ao rosto e ao peito, onde ele tinha dado murros. Olhei-me ao espelho que tinha na parede e as minhas pernas vacilaram ao ver o estado em que ele me tinha deixado.

Estava a nascer-me uma equimose cor de chumbo no olho, o queixo e os lábios estavam cortados e sangravam abundantemente, o cabelo estava colado à testa, com sangue da cabeça.

Lavei-me e cuidei das feridas. Vesti o robe e sentei-me no sofá, depois de o ter limpo e ao tapete. Ele voltou a entrar. Beijou-me a testa e foi-se deitar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E todas as semanas acontece o mesmo. Dou sempre a desculpa que me magoei ao cair das escadas mas receio que um dia alguém descubra. Não quero denunciar o Draco pois, acima de tudo, acima das amantes, acima da dor, acima das feridas, eu amo-o e não suportaria estar sem ele.

--

Ouvia a música "What About" da Janet Jackson enquanto escrevia isto. Quero agradecer à Inês e ao Jorge do grupo BCM que dançaram esta música e me inspiraram.

Deixem review, ok?


End file.
